


You and I.. And Them

by FendersWolfMage



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Elevator Sex, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FendersWolfMage/pseuds/FendersWolfMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collaboration work between myself and the admins of my group on Facebook. Erwin promises Levi a night of romance, but when Levi gets turned down, things take a different turn. </p><p>(This work will also be posted on FanFiction.Net on my friends Profile)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I.. And Them

It was a typical fall morning. Nothing out of the ordinary, not even a hair out of place. Sipping his coffee, Levi pretended to be interested in the morning paper. Morning is generally boring. Nothing new ever happened. About a year ago, he started dating Erwin Smith. The man was a good looking blonde, whom he’d happened to meet at a business party. They’d talked or more so Erwin. At the end, Levi had been asked for drinks. That’s how it all started. Now though, things were starting to lack. Levi was beginning to get bored and somewhat lonely.  
“Levi” Erwin called out. Levi’s eyes darted to across the table, then back to the paper. “Hmm?” Levi hummed out. Erwin offered a smile. “Are you really paying attention?” Erwin asked. Levi turned his gaze fully to Erwin. “Good. Now I was thinking, we haven’t had time to ourselves in a while. What do you say we book a hotel for the night?” Erwin asked. Levi raised an eyebrow. “Doesn’t that sound kind of sleazy?” Levi asked. Erwin chuckled. “Nothing sleazy, I promise. I’ll make sure it’s romantic” Erwin said. Levi thought about it for a moment. It had been a while since either of them had any sexual contact. In fact, if Levi was being honest, he was at his limit. He wanted it and he wanted it bad. Maybe this was their chance. It would be just the two of them. No talk of work and no distractions. “Fine. You make the reservations and I’ll go” Levi said. Erwin nodded. “Of course” Erwin said.

At lunch, the text had come in. The location and room number had been sent to him. In a way, Levi had been quite surprised by this factor. So they’d really be doing it, in a hotel. Levi had almost felt wrong on the matter, but at the same time he couldn’t care less. The idea of that delectable cock invading him sent pleasurable shivers up his spin. It had leaded him to the situation he was in now. Erwin hadn’t forbid him from touching. Levi knew how unsanitary this was, yet he had about five minutes before his next meeting. He certainly wasn’t going in with this between his legs.

Listening to the sounds of the bathroom, Levi heard no noise. If he made this quick, everything would be fine. Unzipping his pants and pulling them down slightly with his boxers, his cock sprang free. Grabbing the throbbing member in his hand, Levi gave it a few strokes. This wasn’t going to work how he wanted it to. He was going to need more stimulation if he were to make it that fast. Coating his fingers with his own saliva, he cringed. Just how low was he going to stoop? Had the idea of finally having sex gotten him that riled up. A sound escaped his mouth as he pressed a finger in through the tight ring of his hole. Just then, someone opened the door to the bathroom. Levi froze. His stall had been locked right?

“Levi, sir?” Levi heard called out. By the sound of the voice, Levi assumed it was that new intern. What was his name? Jagger? Yealer? No, it was Yeager. “Are you in here? One of the higher ups is looking to talk with you before the meeting” Eren said. Levi huffed out a shaky breath. “I-I’ll be there in a moment, brat” Levi said, his words coming out in the same shakiness. When there was silence, Levi swore the kid had left. Taking his finger out of his ass, Levi moaned softly. “Sir, are you-“ Eren began. Levi jolted, hearing the voice right outside his stall. Levi sighed. “If you know what I’m doing, why the fuck are you still here?” Levi asked, his tone turning deadly. “I could help you sir” Eren offered. What the hell was this kid up to? Help him? Looking down at his erection, Levi bit his lip. “Fine, shitty brat” Levi said, turning to unlock the stall.

Eren entered, leaving barely any room for the two of them. “How do you plan to help?” Levi asked, watching the younger boy. A smirk crossed the boy’s features before he kneeled down on the floor. Levi’s eyes widened. “You shouldn’t-“Levi was cut short as his cock was taken into the boy’s mouth. Feeling Eren run his tongue over the slit, Levi instinctively grabbed the boy’s hair. “We need to make this quick, so don’t play around “Levi said. Eren nodded slightly.

Eren slowly began to move his head back and forth along the length. The boy gagged a bit as he tried to take it completely into his mouth. So he was inexperienced? Or maybe the kid was actually straight. Levi didn’t want to think about that right now. As Eren’s teeth slightly grazed him, a hiss escaped Levi’s lips. “Cover your teeth with your lips” Levi said. Eren pulled Levi’s cock with a pop. “Yes, sir” Eren said, doing as he was told.

Feeling Eren’s tongue swirl around his cock, playing along the underside, Levi groaned. Wanting to get this finished quickly, Levi began to move his hips in and out of the boy’s mouth. Hearing Eren gag, Levi only felt spurred on. Originally, he’d been turned on by the thought of his lover, but as he watched his cock sliding in and out of that mouth, it was what kept him going. “A-ah, Eren… I-I’m coming” Levi moaned out breathily as he released into the boy’s mouth.

Some of the cum coated Eren’s lips as Levi pulled out. Levi closed his eyes for a moment, collecting himself. Opening them again, he looked down at the messy brat below him. “Get cleaned up and meet me at the meeting” Levi said. Eren nodded. “Yes sir” Eren said. Levi quickly fixed and cleaned himself up before leaving the bathroom.

The meeting had gone uneventful and Levi was happy it was time to leave. Though to most, he supposed his facial expression was still the same as ever. He couldn’t let emotion interfere with work. Walking out the door, Levi hailed the first cab he saw. Arriving at the hotel, Levi saw Erwin was nowhere in sight. “That ass” Levi mumbled, standing outside the doors. Taking out his cellphone, Levi dialled Erwin’s number. “Hello” the answer came from the other end. “Where are you?” Levi asked. “Ah, Levi. I’m really sorry. Seems I won’t be able to make it. I promise to make it up to you somehow. For tonight, please enjoy the hotel” Erwin said. Levi sighed. Of course, work got in the way again. “Sure thing. Don’t work too hard’ Levi said, ignoring the wants he had. He wanted to tell Erwin to forget about work. To forget about whatever it was stopping him. “Glad you understand. I love you” Erwin said. “Yeah” Levi said, before hanging up.

Walking into the hotel, Levi went to get the room key. If anything, he didn’t plan on heading home tonight. There would be nothing there for him, except an empty apartment and loneliness. Turning around after he grabbed the key, he slammed into something solid. Looking up, there stood none other than that boy. “Eren” Levi said. “Eerm, ah sir. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean too” Eren said, panicky. Levi sighed. “Calm down, brat. Shit happens” Levi said. Eren offered a smile. “Are you here alone, sir?” Eren asked. Levi turned his head away a bit. “I was supposed to be here with someone, but he got busy” Levi said. Eren frowned. “You got stood up? I didn’t think that would be possible” Eren said. Levi frowned, his brows furrowing. “Shut up, brat” Levi said, turning his attention back to the male in front of him. “I’m sorry sir, that was rude of me. If it’s okay, I could keep you company” Eren said. So blunt, but why the hell not? Maybe Levi could still get laid tonight. “Sure. Why not?” Levi said.

Levi led the way to the Elevator. It was just across the lavishly decorated lobby. As soon as the doors shut behind them, he found himself pinned to the mirror. Eren was pressed tightly against his back, causing him to feel the steady vibrations of the boy's rapidly beating heart. He felt Eren's lips brush against his ear and shivered in response. A hot rugged breath caressed his skin.

"Levi..." Eren whispered huskily and trailed his hand down to Levi's crotch. "Look..." Eren suddenly tightened his grip and a strained moan left Levi's slightly parted lips.He indeed saw what Eren wanted him to see. Reflected in the cool mirror before him, the way he tilted his head back slightly and his eyes became half lidded as he lost himself to his carnal desires. He didn't have time to contemplate this further, as Eren's lips suddenly latched onto the supple skin of his neck, biting hard enough to bruise.

Levi briefly contemplated that he would have to cover that up with makeup later, before he suddenly felt something hard press against his clothed behind. "Fucking... Horny.. brat" he let out, breathlessly thought gritted teeth.

"Only for you, sir" Eren murmured hotly against Levi's throat, starring with lust evident in his eyes, as Levi saw the reflection in through the mirror. He was holding back, using every shred of will he possessed, so he wouldn't fuck his boss raw; against the mirror right there in the elevator. Unfortunately for him however, the elevator was quite old and a model that was used in hospitals. It was specifically designed not to shake or jolt the passengers, but also to be as comfortable as possible. That meant it was quite slow as well. Their trip to the fifteenth floor was going to take a while and Eren was at his wit's end.

Levi prayed nobody entered the elevator. He would lose every bit of pride and dignity. About ready to push the brat away, Levi was stopped as his pants were pulled down. "What are you doing?" Levi asked. " You want this as bad as I do. So there's nothing wrong with this, right sir?" Eren asked before pushing a wet digit into Levi's opening. A weird moan came out of Levi's mouth. Eren moved it around and Levi couldn't help but push back against it. "Desperate, sir?" Eren whispered in his ear. "Ngh.. s-shut up" Levi moaned out.

As a second finger entered him, the elevator dinged. Levi froze in place. God damned it, just what he wanted to avoid. Struggling, Levi pushed Eren away. "Stop" Levi said. Levi reached to pull his pants up a moment to late as the elevator door opened. Levi stood, mortified as Erwin entered the elevator with another man. What was that guy’s name again? Mike he believed it was. "Levi..." Erwin said hesitantly. "This isn't what it looks like" Levi said. Instead of getting a steer look, Levi was met with a smirk. What the fuck was he happy about? This could have been a worse situation to be found it.

"I think it's exactly what it looks like" Erwin said. The man behind him seemed to be sniffing the air. Was he some mutt? Wait, why was he with Erwin anyway? Levi cocked an eyebrow. "Just what the fuck is going on here?" He said anger welling up in him. "Calm down Levi. I'm here on business..." Erwin said. Levi narrowed his eyes. Business? So why did Erwin have his tie undone? Something fishy was going on. "Don't lie to me, Erwin" Levi said.

"Levi, I won't lie. I'm doing the exact same you are" Erwin said. Levi didn't know why, but for some reason, that answer didn't relieve him. Instead, it infuriated him. Before Levi could get another word out though, Erwin's lips pressed against his. "Calm down. How about this, we're already at this point, why not continue?" Erwin asked, looking to the two other men in the elevator. Continue? Was he serious? He couldn't be. “I don't care for your fucking jokes, Erwin" Levi threatened. Erwin chuckled. "I'm not joking Levi" Erwin said, pushing Levi back against the wall of the elevator. Hips rolled against Levi's, making him feel the ever present erection Erwin had. Levi gulped. Why not?

"Continue what you two were doing. I want to watch" Erwin said, stepping away from Levi. Eren moved in towards Levi, looking lips with him. Levi rolled his hips against Eren in desperation. The kiss became heated as Eren removed Levi's jacket. Levi's eyes caught Erwin's. Desire welled up in them and somehow, it spurred Levi on. Levi wrapped a leg around Eren's waist. Pulling out of the kiss, Levi tilted his head back as kisses were trailed down his neck. "Nh" Levi moaned out.

Erwin couldn't help but watch as his lover. The expressions he was making were ones Erwin had come to know well. However, he was surprised by how wanton Levi was being. Erwin gasped as a body pressed against his back, a hand slinking down into his pants. Lips pressed against the back of his neck. "Let me take care of you" Mike muttered. Erwin shivered and closed his eyes. Erwin turned his head to lock lips with Mike.  
Hearing the elevator ding, Levi pushed Eren away again. “At least have the decency to wait until we’re in the room, brat” Levi scolded. Eren simply smirked. “I didn’t hear any complaints” Eren said. Levi looked to Erwin and Mike, whom still had their lips locked. Clearing his throat, he cocked an eyebrow at them as they pulled away.

Approaching the room, Levi fumbled with the keys in his pocket. Maybe he was just a little too anxious. “Let me” said Erwin, pressing up against Levi’s back. Reaching in Levi’s front pocket, it was almost as if he purposely applied more pressure than necessary.

As the door swung open, Levi was pressed against the nearest wall. Erwin’s lips were trailing his neck before he could even comprehend what was happening. Levi placed his arms around Erwin’s broad shoulders. Soft moans escaping him as teeth nibbled their way down.

Eren stood awkwardly as Mike shut the door behind them. Trying to remove his gaze from the scene in front of him, Eren looked down. As a hand touched his shoulder, Eren jumped. Looking to Mike, Eren felt confusion fill him. However, all line of thought was lost as Mike pressed his lips against Eren’s. The scruff on his face felt rough, yet oddly erotic. The kiss was slow and reassuring. Eren thought the man before him would be rough, but this felt nice.

Levi’s legs came to wrap around Erwin’s waist like a vise grip. Levi laced his hands threw Erwin’s hair as they kissed with passion. Erwin slowly pulled away, causing Levi to protest. “Levi, I want to watch you with him” Erwin muttered. Levi groaned. Irritation filled him as Erwin set him down. “Don’t make that face” Erwin said with a chuckle. Levi hadn’t realized till that point that he’d started scowling.

“Strip” the command filled the room. Mike and Eren broke apart, eyes looking to watch Levi strip. First, he started with the buttons on his shirt. Revealing a pale muscular chest, Eren felt his cock leap at the sight. Levi’s eyes locked with his, as hands now worked on his pants. It was a wonder how Levi didn’t fumble once. Especially having all eyes on him.

“Oi, Eren” Levi called out. Watching the younger male perk up, Levi held back a smile of his own. “Come here” Levi ordered as he crawled onto the bed. Eren wasted no time, making his way over to him. Eren leaned over to kiss Levi, as the man knelt on the bed. Tongues fought for dominance as lips parted.

Mike made his way over to Erwin, pushing the man back on the bed. Mike rubbed at the bulge between Erwin’s legs. Working on the buckle, Mike allowed that delectable cock to spring free. Licking his lips, Mike sniffed the length before taking it into his mouth. Taking it whole, he earned a low moan from the man.

Levi couldn’t help but watch as his lover’s cock was engulfed. Jealousy filled him. As Eren pushed him down on the bed, Levi looked at him. “Come on brat, work quicker” Levi said. “Quick is nice, but allow me to show you love” Eren said, placing kisses down Levi’s chest.

(“I plan to lavish you, Levi. I don’t want this to be a one-time fuck. Let me love you” Erwin said, his tone filled with emotion. “Love? Don’t humor me. Nobody can love someone like me. Not someone who may never love them back” Levi said harshly. A small peck was placed upon his lips. “Let me prove it” Erwin said, determination filling his voice.)

Over that time period, Levi had come to love the man. He loved his company, the strong arms which held him. Levi was pulled out of his thoughts as lips wrapped around the head of his cock. A gasp escaped Levi’s mouth and he quickly covered it with his hand. “Don’t cover your mouth” Eren mumbled around Levi’s cock. “D-don’t talk with your mouth full, brat” Levi said. Eren hummed around Levi’s cock.  
Levi’s hand was moved as another moan escaped. Levi’s eyes locked with Erwin’s. They drew in close for a kiss, moaning into each other’s mouth, as their cocks were worked. Levi pulled back as a cry came from within his chest. “Shitty brat, one at a time” Levi said, looking to Eren, who had pushed in two fingers at once. “Sorry” Eren mumbled, sending vibrations through Levi’s cock. If this didn’t hurry, he would be cumming real soon. “Eren, s-stop” Levi struggled to say.

Erwin could read when his lover was at his limit. If he was being truthful, he too was close to the edge. Gently tugging Mike’s hair, Erwin unlocked those sinful lips from his cock. “In my pants pocket, there’s lube” Erwin said. Mike nodded, grabbing for it in Erwin’s pants.

Slowly, but surely, all clothing was removed. Erwin stood up, going near the edge of the bed. “Levi” he panted out softly. Levi nodded, taking the queue. He crawled over to Erwin. Levi slowly took the large member into his small mouth. Taking it all the way to the back of his throat, Levi gagged a bit.

Eren watched this sexual display from behind Levi. He was snapped out of it as Mike handed him the tube of lube. Eren watched as Mike stroked his own cock. Eren was almost glad that wasn’t going inside him. It was monstrous. Eren directed his gaze away, blushing deeply as Mike winked at him. Eren began coating his own cock, before lining it up with Levi’s hole.

Both Eren and Mike pushed into the men simultaneously. Erwin and Levi froze. An odd yelp came from Erwin. “Levi, Gentle” Erwin said, tapping underneath Levi’s chin with his finger. Eren could only assume Levi had bitten down. Eren took his time until he was fully inside Levi. “Hah. It’s so tight” Eren breathed out. It seemed mike was fully in Erwin as well.

Levi breathed in deeply through his nose. Both his mouth and ass were full. It was a wonderful feeling and yet over whelming. Pushing back against Eren, he prayed the boy would get the clue. Feeling the boy's hips rock into him, he was pleased to know he had. Levi moaned against Erwin's cock, earning him one from his lover as well.

Feeling Levi's hot mouth enveloping his throbbing cock, along with Mike's hard member pounding into him and stretching him to his limits, was heavenly to Erwin. His whole body burned with desire and his hands moved, as if of their own will, to grab a fistful of Levi's hair. He tugged it in that specific way he knew Levi liked and was rewarded by a loud muffled moan, which reverberated along his length and straight to his core. 

Eren watched intently, a spark of jealousy flaring up within him, as he saw the way Levi responded to Erwin's touch. He increased his pace until his body was rocking form the force. Loud moans were let out with each thrust, as Levi's warm insides constricted around him. Eren reached down with his free hand and wrapped it around Levi's erection. Precum leaked onto the white bed sheets. Mike saw this and grabbed Erwin's hips with a bruising grip, then began to pound into the man. Changing the angle of his thrust slightly, till he finally brushed Erwin's prostate. He bit down on the nape of Erwin's neck, just as Erwin uttered a loud cry of ecstasy that seemed to fill the room, followed shortly by Levi's muffled one. The noises blended in with their ragged breathing and loud gasps. Eren and Mike followed last, filling the two men with their seed.

Levi swallowed Erwin's cum, welcoming the warm flow down his throat. As Eren's cock left his ass, he almost felt empty, letting Erwin slip from his mouth. Erwin leaned down, capturing Levi's lips with his own. "Do you know how lovely you look? How beautiful the sounds that escape you are?" Erwin muttered against his lips. Levi groaned. 

Mike wrapped his arms around Erwin, causing the man to lean back into him. Watching Levi and Eren collapse on the bed, the other two men couldn't help but follow suit. Mike watched in jealousy as Erwin played with Levi's raven locks. Mike knew their relationship was all but none existent, unless fuck buddies counted. Such a scandalous relationship and yet Mike loved every minute of filling this man. 

Eren wondered what would happen after this. This was the first time he'd ever done anything like this. His mind filled with wonder as he looked at the 3 other men. They were older then him, he knew that much and it almost filled him with regret. Regret that Levi wouldn't be his. This was just a fuck, a one-time thing. It wouldn't happen again. Yet, it'd felt amazing.

"Where do we go after this? You went back on your promise, Erwin" Levi said, breathlessly. Levi could feel a bit of tears brimming his eyes, but he'd never let them fall. Never let his true emotions show. He was as much at fault for this mess as Erwin. They'd both gone with it. Both allowed it to happen. "I mean, do we look at this as just 'spicing up' our relationship?" Levi asked. 

Erwin looked to the man. He could see the emotion behind that cool exterior. He knew what they'd done could very well ruin everything they'd built in the last year. "Mike. Eren. Could you please excuse us?" Erwin asked, looking to the other man. This had definitely just ended up awkward. Yet Erwin hadn't expected anything less than Levi being blunt. As Eren and Mike dressed themselves and left, Erwin turned to Levi. Placing a kiss on Levi's forehead, Erwin offered an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry" Erwin said. 

Levi watched him and felt the lips press against his forehead, but his body had gone numb. He felt nothing. "Don't apologize. We both did it. So much for romance huh?" Levi asked. Erwin chuckled and thread his hand through the raven locks. "Next time. Just us" Erwin said. After that, they swore never to bring it up again. It wasn't a line they crossed. Though they had agreed that sometimes, maybe it wasn't always bad to have the two others join in when they got 'bored'.


End file.
